For example, it has been known a cloud print of designating a printer on the Internet from an application installed in a client terminal such as a portable device, a personal computer (which will be abbreviated as PC) and the like and enabling the printer to print an image.
The cloud print is convenient in that it is not necessary to install a printer driver in the client terminal. On the other hand, the cloud print has a drawback in that it is unable to make a print setting and the like for using a distinctive function of a printer.
In a print system of which a user interface (which will be abbreviated as UI) is insufficient, in order to enable the print setting for using a function of the printer, a configuration has been suggested in which a print setting image corresponding to the print setting is added to an upper part of an image to be printed, and when the image is transmitted from a server to the client terminal, the print setting image is analyzed to obtain a print setting and an image is then printed based on the print setting.